plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Against All Odds
Against All Odds is a roleplay by WinterMagnet. In a story that consists of action, drama, combat, adventure, comedy, sports, and everything all in one, the main genre still remains to be adventure. Plot Prestory: The FBI and the Monsters After a CIA study, it was proven that 68% Monster-Zombie hybrids like soup. 42% of Monster-Zombie hybrids like soup. This was shocking for the FBI. Soup was banned from the country, and someone, named as Ricardo, who was overweight, went to check why. 12:00AM. Ricardo has entered the police station. Several Earthling guards (humen) have been guarding. Ricardo went to open files and burn them. He accidently burned himself. Cameras were disabled due to fire alarm. The Police do an investigation. In the camera, it was believed a fusion of the three top gangs' top fighters are all fused to do this stealthy mission. The S.W.A.T, Z.O.M.B.I.E.S. and the Maccarones have been suspected as the perspectors. Piano Zombie was later interestede in solving. Piano Zombie was given observer FBI rights. The FBI blamed the CIA and vice versa. Ricardo asked his friend, Carolina Grim Reaper, to start his army. Ricardo realized that it's not his friend, and that it was a wrong number. Now, the CIA, FBI and Ricardo are all to be exterminated, + the original 6. The S-OP4 needs a reaction. A Monster, Monster-hybrid and Quarter-Monster invasion occured. Over 500,000 deaths in one night was a big move. In the next day, Monsters shared alliance with Maccarones, starting a stronger role there. They all have teamed up to defeat the police, and conquer every single planet. In the other hand, back to the S-OP4. The S-OP4 went to order a war against all, and to accept allies in the fight. However, the S-OP4 were over 100,000,000,000,000,000 miles away, so it would take 366 days (1 year) to reach, not to mention any roadway obstacles. Carolina Grim Reaper, however, has to take a role. Ricardo, got very powerful, and now has to rule. Carolina Grim Reaper calls ally Shamrockstar for help, and this is where it all begins... A war between two + their allies against giant enemy units. Ricardo, the main antagonist of the story, has to die. But, Ricardo turns out to not be a peashooter. He is actually the mystical peashooter. Here is some info found in the city of Ur-Ijakbanunatulikajnia-UstabarkaimmbropkebapstarerIkasduasjuda, which was a myth for the next 49,000 years. These stories became fictional and mythical, many people disputing them. "over 100,000 years ago, an angel came out. He had the word: Thou Myst may start a pea, if thy time is short or long, the future profetti will not be wrong. Evolute into (broken text, was not found) and will (broken text, was not found.), a fire-like creature to take over the nine powerful orbs and burn all thorns. To feed on lives and have it as some of the best gifts. From the (broken text, was not found.). Also, he liked (broken text, was not found.)." Ricardo evoluted into a phoenix. Yes. Ricardo did. So in a fight between all units, the phoenix must fall in order to obtain and achieve success. Who wins? Life or Evil? Part 2: Your Objective Now as Ricardo has to fight, but another text from the city of Ur-Ijakbanunatulikajnia-UstabarkaimmbropkebapstarerIkasduasjuda (English: Peace City) over 50,000 years ago, written by humen, translates to this: "now thee rox have spread to protect this man. Human vs. Monster, Eight gems; Topaz, Amethyst, Obsidian, Diamond, Emerald, Gold, Iron and Aquamarine are all under manhunt. They must be collected, then they will all be directed to the Chamber of death. The phoenix vs. the collectors. Many groups will arrive to take them. Some will protect the Phoenix, some will use it to protect themselves, and some will hunt the Phoenix. All in one and one for the victory, a giant bounty will strike too." All of the above occured, along with a $500,000,000 million bounty attached on the Phoenix. The Phoenix eventually has plans to enslave everyone. Phoenix Ricardo will not be alone however. Rock, Vilez, and M.I.K.E. '' '' Stage 1: World Tour Part 1: Combat with fists So as Carolina Grim Reaper finds a paragraph dropped on the ground, he realizes it's quite suspicious and it's from the illuminati. It says to go to a nation that is small and golden. So as heading to airpotr, over 15 planes were going to Qatar, the world's richest country. Carolina Grim Reaper wanted to take them accidently to Puerto Rico because he read the world's 30 richest countries upside down, and in fact, it's ranked #28. So as they proceed to Qatar, an airport riot is ongoing. People are fist fighting, with the police gone to find the $500,000,000 bounty's first gem. Now they continue to proceed, people are dying through deaths, while many are rioting. Car stealing and everything goes. Pepper-pult appears to be mad, while Dusk Lobber, Magnet-shroom and Winter Melon make up one unit. Hex and Jacob jump into the boat with Winter Melon and (magnet-shroom) after escaping, while Dusk Lobber joins them. Additionally, Scaley and Hazel were scouting everything going on, while some were flying. Many people performed combat. Pepper-pult is unknown of fate, while Agave is fighting the Z.O.M.B.I.Es. The Boot-leg V1s are all joint to the prize, and are joining the fights. The team escapes in a boat, while the others are fighting in rockets from their boats during the search. As the countries reach the east, Jacob was shot from a rocket during the boatride. Bamboom, knowing that telling WM the obvious will do nothing, just skipped to the important part: as he was in a survey for a cocoa beans and textiles company, he found a sticky note saying that where your friends reach is closer to the first. He knew that the first is the gems, so he went to tell Winter Melon about it. This is where the Chapter ends. Post-RP Survey After the chapter, people were asked where the next episode would take place in would sound best. Puerto Rico and Italy won the vote in a tie, so both will make the next episode. Contenders were remaining in Qatar, prheading to Luxembourg or Chile. Part 2: Representing the Riots In this time, the team advanced so far. Winter Melon and Bamboom decide to make two teams: Everyone with Bamboom and Winter Melon is with Hex alone. So the two went into a bike while Bamboom and the rest split up to the right, and went walking way too far. The two went to fight, on a bike chase against the CIA and FBI trying to gain the money. The military went to fire rockets, and the Maccarones, went to attempt to kidnap both Winter Melon and Hex. So then, Winter Melon went in a car abandoned after the chase (the bike was about to explode), and escaped. Hex this time continued shooting, and during that, Winter Melon went into the cleaning cars, pushing the current cleaned car and cutting the person's head (He was an FBI agent) while Hex's eyes were all with soap. Winter Melon went to slide, and he was hit by the ghetto bird (or a police helicopter) while stuck. The maccarones appear, about to kill them, but instead, Habanero saved them. The two + habanero and jacob who was with bamboom all meet up in a square, and all fight people in riots. They then are tired, so they hide inside a box. The box takes them to the island of Puerto Rico, where things go intense. They try to escape but that's not our episode objective. So as Bamboom and his crew are fighting random people who provoke, Bamboom ends up in a place after venturing the entire city with this message from the wind's voice: You're ending dead. Just go here and pick up the gem. Ignoring the warning, he picks up the gem after many wanders where it's located, and grabs it. However, the gem flies away and so does his ground. They fight a person in the space (Bamboom + Discos) and they win, but a casuality is that both Raymond and Bamboom are dead in this intense fight. The gem is the gem of Revivance: Revives every ally who died in your trip. Part 3: Five million pounds.. So five million person has died. As they are in the island of Puerto Rico, they enter scooters that can fly despite riots. In order to return back to Bamboom, they get phoned that he found it. A reporter states however that the Z.O.M.B.I.E army has found one too. Additionally, a third one dropped in the ground was found by Boot-leg Cold Snapdragon. Everybody rushes to him, including Magnet-shroom, who is injured. So the team is lead by Carolina Grim Reaper, and is joint by Bowling Bulb, a newcomer now, and they all fly back to Qatar, but end up after a blackhole fogcloud strikes them down to Austria. A break in life's form connects both Austria and Northern Beraska together, making an easy venturing. Then, Winter Melon gets teleported to Cat Kingdom for no reason while Bamboom join his crew, nothing is explained yet for this until the next episode. So as G Imp who was venturing around for BL CSD as an ally, along with Portal Pea and Boot-leg Portal Pea, the G Imp gets trapped. Winter Melon in a pond gets told to go to the Mafia zone then take out the yakuza for one big prize, and a lot more people hear about this. The Boot-legs have no luck in finding any, and G Imp fights M.I.K.E, an introduced ally of Ricardo, who warns him as his crew is the most impressive. MIKE calls G IMP and Bowling Bulb as a random murder of second strongest crew. To summarize, the gem of BL CSD was strength, and the ZOMBIES had respect. Post-RP Survey Cactus will be the main antagonist in the next episode, while contending was MIKE and G IMP Ghost. Mainstream Toilets will be of major role, and a trip to Japan (and finally Italy too) will be set. Part 4: Mainstream Toilets So as Cactus went to make traps with the MTs, some people randomly were attacked, drugged and poisoned. The next gem is found randomly, the people are getting drugged and the deaths are rising to 10,000,000 very quickly. As in randomly, Magnet-shroom and Winter Melon are looking for the next gem in a trip to Japan, but they encounter a volcano with a glacier on the top, Winter Melon rushes to it, and went all on a volcano. They were thrown way back on a trip of a landslide to Japan (which is very far). Winter Melon ends up near the enemies, were he is in a talk fight with Planto. He fights with Planto, while Carolina Grim Reaper is investigating some stuff. MIKE and Piano Zombies are watching this, Winter Melon finds the fourth gem (Visionary) and runs away, putting it in his car, then, he finds out Portal Planto stole it. He rushes to him, then he warns him for a fight. Ricardo goes out of nowhere and teleports all the crews to him and tells them that the next four gems are harder, but then he pops away. The two (PP and WM) fight a very long battle with Winter Melon's victory. As Portal Planto reaches one point of help, Winter Melon takes warns him to give the gem or die. He refuses, and teleports to the base. Winter Melon jumps on him, quickly enough to make it. He takes the gem and escapes away, then PP reaches the basement. Winter Melon later on leaves, as the Mainstream Toilets are no longer used for poisoning. A long trip of escaping them was here too. Part 5: Soupy Investigations So the team after the fight finds itself in the jungle. They find a small hut. The team goes inside, and play some games on a handheld console. Winter Melon peaks outside to see if any enemy exists, and he sees a beacon. Magnet-shroom prepares himself to go with Winter Melon. They escape, then they get to scene of fighting animals. The team finds a dirtbike and escapes, while a van is chasing them too, as they peak out to see it's headlights. They escape, but then the van keeps up infront of him. Winter Melon takes out his AK-47 and warns the driver. The two fist-fist and kick each other, but then he reveals himself to be multiply. The two make up to become a team and joins them is Magnet-shroom. They get in the van with the dirt bike on the rear. As the team escapes to the beacon, in the other hand, Carolina Grim Reaper and his team mates (Bowling Bulb and Discos) arrive to a gyrocopter which they saw landing and taking off. They escape to it, but realize that there is a basement. They go inside it, and then fall into a trap. They go fighting with others during the fall, but hold into a plateau. The team climbs up, and they later encounter an enemy. The enemy leaves the story in a cliffhanger. Meanwhile with the rest of the team (Winter Melon and Magnet-shroom), they reach the beacon. They find the fivth gem, but get teleported out by the Z.O.M.B.I.Es. They look and see that it's plastic, to the point that it's obvious. The team continues around Northern Beraska's streets, with riots, blood and tears all over it. Magnet-shroom gets chased by the police because they think he has a real gem, even though he does, the fate is unexplained. Part 6: Monster War Part 7: Ended Part 8: ??? Part 9: ??? Part 10: The First Last Part 11: We're goin' on a trip on everbody's favorite ship Part 12: ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS FOLLOW THE DAMN PLANE Part 13: Witch hunt Part 14: Ending Flusion and Earth Part 15: ??? Stage 2: Restricted from breathing Part 1: Fictional RPG, Torturural Stakes Part 2: Salad in the castle Part 3: The Reencounter. Stage 3: Death Row Stage 4: ??? Stage 5: ?? Final Category:Roleplays